


The Desire of Zora: selected passages

by punkpasta



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i wrote some porn for a group chat, just 100 percent fucking, the group chat said rough but loving so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpasta/pseuds/punkpasta
Summary: my loz:botw group chat asked and i delivered.





	The Desire of Zora: selected passages

Link gasped, tipping his head back and resting it in the crook of his lover’s sculpted shoulder. Sidon smiled, his lips curling over sharp teeth. He deftly worked his hand along Link’s shaft, running his fingers over the head and pulling soft moans out of the blond’s throat.

Link pressed his lips against Sidon’s head, breathing against his smooth skin. “Please-” Link sighed, “please- just-”

Sidon laughed, slowing his strokes and releasing his other hand from it’s grip around Link’s hip. “Soon enough. You’re just so beautiful when you beg.” Link groaned in response, taking advantage of Sidon’s loosened grip to turn himself around and straddle Sidon’s wide legs, grinding against the taller boy’s desperate shorts situation. Sidon failed to stifle a moan, and Link pulled his boyfriend’s face down to kiss him, desperately rolling his hips and holding the back of Sidon’s neck, cradling the base of his head fin. Sidon broke free of Link’s kiss, pulling the hylian's full, soft lip with his teeth. He began kissing and biting along the smaller boy’s jaw, careful to avoid drawing blood or causing too much pain- Link’s gasps and moans made it clear that the bites were well appreciated. Sidon latched on to the base of his lover’s neck, biting into his skin. When he released, a red mark rose from Link’s tanned skin, darker bruises already forming under the hickey. Link moaned and ground his naked body against Sidon’s mostly-naked one, rolling his hips and chest along the Zora's, his fingers running along Sidon’s smooth, muscular swimmer’s body. Sidon’s broad, red shoulders gave way to white pectorals and abs, his muscled arms pressing against Link and his fingers pressed into Link’s narrow, tanned back. His long torso narrowed like an inverted triangle, his thick thighs spread to lift Link on top of his crotch. Link’s fingers made their way down Sidon’s fishy body and hooked the waist of his fitted shorts, dragging them down the Zora’s hips. Sidon lifted his lower body, resting his weight on one arm and keeping one on Link’s shoulder.

The Hylian slid his partner’s shorts down his short, strong legs and looked up through his thick, feminine eyelashes. Sidon looked down to the blond head between his legs, breathing heavily, he nodded, letting his hand rest in Link’s light hair as the smaller opened his mouth, licking along the bottom of Sidon’s long, wet dick. Sidon gently bucked his hips as Link’s tongue circled the tip of Sidon’s dick. He opened his mouth, inviting Sidon’s length into his mouth. Sidon moaned and tangled his fingers into Link’s shaggy hair, gently pulling his head further down, and back up and down in a rhythm. Link continued, moaning into his lover’s crotch, using his deft tongue to coax the Zora towards orgasm. Sidon gasped, trying to quicken Link’s movements on his fishy cock. Link pushed his head back, running his tongue over the sensitive ridge along the underside of his boyfriend’s dick. Sidon groaned and sighed, trying to lift his hips and continue the wet friction.

Link smiled coyly, climbing back onto Sidon’s lap, and guiding the Zora’s slick erection toward his ass.

“Wait…  wait-” Sidon gasped, “are you ready? I don't want to hurt you.”

“Dont worry… took care of it while i was sucking you off…” Link whimpered, “please just-”

Sidon nodded and gripped link’s hips, guiding the Hylian down onto his cock. Link moaned, leaning forward into Sidon, his breathy gasps hitting Sidon’s toned chest. Sidon guided Link’s lithe frame up and down, gripping the Hylian’s waist and digging into his skin with blunt but pointed fingernails.

Link’s compact, tanned body revealed his strength- what he lacked in glamour muscles he made up for in functional strength. He was short, but not fragile. Sidon knew this, and he knew his boyfriend’s limits. He knew how hard to grip and bite, how quickly to thrust his dick into Link. Of course, the two had a safeword, but it was rarely used.

Sidon’s Zora dick thrust in and out of Link’s hole as the blond moved himself up and down, rocking his hips back and forth so the tapered end of his lover’s cock pressed against his prostate in just the right way, pleasure flowing through his body and bringing him closer and closer to coming.

Link’s movements, guided by Sidon’s hands and Link’s thighs, provided tight friction, and the two boys reveled in the give and take of their relationship- Link, feeling the Zora’s dick press in and out of him roughly but not without a sense of loving care, and Sidon feeling the pressure and friction of his boyfriend’s pleasure. As he grew closer to his peak, Sidon began shifting his hips to press his dick further into his lover. Link gripped Sidon’s leg with one hand, moving the other to his hard, desperate dick, stroking it with a shaking hand.

Watching the smaller boy pleasure himself, watching him succumb to pleasure, brought Sidon to the edge.

The Zora let out a cry, digging his fingers into Link’s skin and spilling into him. Link, in turn, bent his body forward, pulling his thighs towards each other, his cum landing on Sidon’s chest.

Both boys fell forward, breathing hard, reveling in the afterglow.


End file.
